1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle HVAC noise control system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an HVAC system that controls the rate of airflow into a passenger compartment of a vehicle, in order to reduce noise generated by the airflow.
2. Background Information
Heating, ventilation and air conditioning systems (hereinafter HVAC systems) within passenger vehicles typically include a blower motor that operates at one of a plurality of pre-set speeds selected by a passenger within the passenger compartment. Such a blower motor arrangement provides a corresponding plurality of fixed airflow rates of air moving from an air handler into a passenger compartment of the passenger vehicle. Each airflow rate produces a corresponding level of noise as the air moves into the passenger compartment.
Some vehicle HVAC systems include controllers that reduce the airflow rate in response to the measured temperature within a passenger compartment approaching and/or being equal to a target temperature desired by passengers within the vehicle. These controllers adjust the airflow rate based on the changes in the measured temperature within the passenger compartment with consideration given to the presence or absence of sunlight and outside temperature.